The Misadventures of Norahx and Saix
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Norahx and Saix go out on a date and Xemnas orders the Organization to do everything in their power to stalk them on their date. Chaos ensues and their date turns upside down, will they still find love and still be alive when it all blows over. Special Challenge from CecilaHeart, Oneshot


The Misadventures of Saix and Norahx by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: I've been challenged by CecilaHeart, here is a one shot that will blow your minds enjoy

Chapter one Stalkers

Norahx POV

"So where should we go tonight," I couldn't believe that Xemnas gave us the day off.

"Somewhere nice, but where we won't be followed or distracted," he was always so calm and collected, until he had to deal with idiots.

"We should get going before the others find out what's going on," I opened a Dark Corridor and both of us walked through.

We emerged from the darkness in front of a classy looking place. It was so fancy that they considered our black coats top of the line fashion. It was the only place we could go to that was so fancy the others wouldn't be able to afford to look at it.

Xemnas POV

"Attention, the reason I have called you all here is because Saix and Norahx are going out. I want everyone to find out everything their doing. What their eating, talking about, where their at and everything else."

"Zexion and Lexaeus, you two will be waiters," the two of them disappeared into darkness.

"Xigbar, Vexen and Demyx, the three of you will handle surveillance. I don't care what you have to do, but make sure it gets done." The three of them disappeared as well.

"Xaldin, Luxord, Larxene and Marluxia, you four will be the chefs. Try not to blow up the kitchen like last time," the four of them disappeared through darkness leaving Roxas, Axel and myself.

"Axel and Roxas, you two will be the Hosts, don't fail me," with that said the two of them disappeared through darkness leaving only me.

It's time, all the pawns are in place and I will finally achieve my third goal. If all go's well the we should be done by midnight. I should get going before things get worse, the kitchen was bad enough without them destroying something else.

Norahx POV

Saix opened the door for me, such a gentlemen, we walked up to the hosts.

"Hi, I'm Sora and this Lea, we will be your hosts for tonight. May I ask if anyone else will be joining you today?" Hmm, they seemed polite enough.

"No it's just the two of us," hopefully the others won't find out where we are or what we're doing.

"Table for party of two," Sora pulled out a couple of menus while Lea grabbed some fancy silverware.

They led us to our table and they set the table which such speed and style it was impressive. Saix pulled out my chair for me and when I sat down he pushed my chair in for me. Like I said he's such a gentlemen, unlike the rest of the men in the Organization.

"Your server will be with you shortly," they left just as quickly and gracefully as they did when setting the table.

Xemnas POV

With all of their names changed they shouldn't suspect a thing, it's genius. Now I can watch everything through the hundreds of security monitors that Braig, Even and Dyme set up. Right now they should be posing as handy men to spy on those two.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I will hold this over them for the rest of their lives," then the dramatic orchestra music I set up started.

Norahx POV

Our waiters appeared right when we were ready to order. How they did that was mystery, maybe it was a coincidence but I seriously doubted that. There was something seriously weird going on, but I had no idea what and I didn't want it to ruin this night.

"Good evening, we will be your serves for tonight. My name is Ienzo and this is Aeleus."

He pulled out a note pad, pen and asked us, "what would you like to drink?"

"Two sweet teas please with extra sugar," I knew how much Saix like sugar in his tea. Ienzo scribbled the orders on his note pad.

"Are you ready to order?" I glanced at Saix and he nodded his head.

"Yes we are, do you have in recommendations or specials?" I was curious to see what kind of fancy food they have.

"'The Seven Courses Of Perfection' they are prepared with only the finest of ingredients. Only the best of the best can prepare such food. We have professional chefs that have been trained in the most extreme of conditions for dishes like these." Ienzo just stared at Aeleus with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"We'll have that then," Aeleus scribbled the orders on his note pad.

Ienzo-after getting over his initial shock-said to us, " your order will be out shortly."

Xemnas POV

I couldn't believe it, that was the most sentences I've heard coming from Aeleus. Phase one was complete, now on to phase two.

Ienzo POV

I still couldn't believe it, I've known Aeleus for years and he's never used that many sentences before. Well at least he convinced them to order what we wanted them to order.

"We need two orders of 'The Seven Courses Of Perfection' and try not to blow up the kitchen like last time." We got the teas while the others started preparing the orders.

We set the teas and extra sugar on the cart and rolled it through the double doors. We rolled it past all of the dazed guests that we had to brainwash in order for this operation to work out.

"Here is your teas and extra sugar, don't hesitate to ask for more we have plenty of sugar. This is the highest quality sugar you can get a hold of." We placed their teas and sugar on the table.

"Your first course will be ready soon," we walked back to the kitchen to see if the first course was ready.

Luford POV

"Hmm, it appears we will need more time, this oven needs a charge," hopefully Arlene hasn't used all of her energy killing people.

"I got this," she summoned thunder clouds that shot bolts of thunder that charged the oven to max power.

Ienzo POV

Just as we walked in the kitchen I swear I saw rain clouds. What were they doing in here that they had to rain clouds.

"The first course Is ready," Marluxia placed both orders on the cart and we rolled them out the door.

"The first course is a seafood cuisine consisting of deep sea fresh shrimp, clams and lobster prepared to perfection." Once Again Aeleus impressed me with his knowledge of the culinary arts.

"Enjoy, the second course will be out shortly," we rolled the cart back to the kitchen for the second course.

Braig POV

"Come on, we have to 'fix' a problem, after all we do have security detail," Ansem was off his rocker if he thinks this is going to work.

Sora POV

"Lea, do you think this is going to work?"

"Can't say for sure, but I think Ansem has finally lost it."

Ienzo POV

"Here is the second course, if it wasn't for me it would have been a disaster," Dilan was the only one who really knew how to prepare good cuisines.

"Here is the third one as well," he placed two more plates on the cart and we rolled it out the doors.

"The second course is a Italian cuisine, Spaghetti, meat balls and breadsticks made from the finest ingridients from the heart of Italy. The third course Is a Chinese cuisine, sweet and sour chicken with an array of cooked bell peppers and spices. It is the best China has to offer." Before anyone could say anything an explosion went off in the kitchen.

Then the front doors busted open and Braig, Even and

Dyme were in firefighter suits and we're carrying fire extinguishers. Kingdom Hearts help us all, how am I going to explain this.

"Don't be alarmed it's just a drill," thank goodness

Aeleus had a reasonable explanation for this chaos, "with the recent fires going on lately we do these drills to ensure that if something did happen we will be prepared for it."

"We'll have the next course out shortly," the two of us left for the kitchen quickly.

When we entered the kitchen we saw Braig and the others putting out the fires and Dilan yelling at Arlene and Marluia.

"The fires out-" before he could finish something on the intercom system started spouting nonsense.

*womp nosp ambdb tsfdg srate*

"Sorry kiddies, but we've got another alert to deal with," he snapped his fingers the rest of the fires dissipated.

"You actually understood that," I couldn't believe that he could understand that.

The kitchen was in a fairly decent state, Dilan handed us the fourth course. I'm not sure how he was able to preserve that amongst the chaos. We rolled the cart out with the fourth course and I happened to see Braig go into the men's restroom with a plunger and jack hammer. I didn't want to know what had happened and I really didn't care what had happened as long as he fixed it.

Xemnas POV

This is perfect, everything is going according to plan, now on to phase three.

"Namine, initiate phase three," she nodded and spoke into the intercom system. The system translated her words into nonsense only Braig could understand.

"Warning, we have a gas leak in the basement, all personnel report to the basement," as expected the warning was translated into gibberish.

Ienzo POV

"The fourth course is a cuisine from the heart of Mexico. Tacos, rice, beans, fajitas and tamales, with spices and herbs that are still used as tradition to make this dish a one of a kind." I don't know how he did it, but he did it well.

*Oshd atsvd jwydv bbdbds nabsvd banshe Iansbd havsndb*

I left Aeleus to tend to our guests while I went to the bathrooms to catch Braig before he left.

"What did they say over the intercom?" I was almost to afraid to ask what It was.

"Oh that, just a gas leak in the basement," he started laughing, but I stopped him before he left.

"A gas leak, is Xemnas trying to kill us all?!" I just couldn't believe it, a gas leak.

"Don't know, but if we don't fix this place is going to be wiped off the face of the earth," he started laughing again and the three of them left for the basement.

Sora POV

"Dude I think the intercom is broken," Lea was pointing at the speakers above us.

"I think ours work fine though, I wonder if that's Xemnas messing with us," that was odd, I grabbed the mike that we kept with us to announce stuff.

"It's nine'o clock and that means live entertainment, tonight's entertainment is sponsored by Wonder Grow. When everything you touch dies, use Wonder Grow, it speeds up the growth of anything and we mean anything." That was Lea's cue to rapidly announce side effects and dangers.

"Warning Wonder Grow may cause skin to itch, watery eyes, sinus infections, abnormal growth, loss of hair, constipation, nose bleeds, swelling of the tongue, bloating, heart failure and abdominal pain." That was a lot of side effects but they paid for the entertainment and Xemnas didn't care.

"Featuring The Kool Kats with smooth Jazz," the restaurant was filled with smooth Jazz.

Ienzo POV

At least the entertainment was taken care of, by the time I got back to the table Aeleus was serving the next courses.

"The fifth course is from the tropics of Bahamas, fresh fruit that includes bananas, pineapples and cocoanuts. The sixth course which is the dessert before the seventh, is from the Netherlands where we use only the finest of ingredients that make the chocolate perfection." Only one more to go and this night will finally be over.

Dilan POV

I had Luford tie up the other two so they wouldn't be able to ruin the seventh course. The course many chefs died trying to prepare, but I would finally achieve the impossible.

* jsjsj jsjbed hsbbs hbsbd jsjsj ndbbd njdbd hdjbddb jjdbndh*

That stupid gibberish was still going off and no one but Braig could understand what it was.

Ienzo POV

Braig walked up to me and gave me some bad news, which of course wasn't surprising.

"What is it this time?" At this point I just really didn't care anymore. He whispered in my ear what the problem was.

"Are you kidding me, what in Kingdom Hearts did you do, did you at least put an out of order sign on the door?" I couldn't believe he did that.

Aeleus POV

"The seventh and final course, it is so rare and mysterious no known chef until now has prepared without losing their lives. It is like taking a bite out of heaven, I hope you enjoy."

Dilan POV five minutes earlier

I was zooming across the kitchen grabbing every ingredient I could find and then the dish was starting to glow. A giant dragon came out of the dish and spoke in a loud and commanding voice.

*Seeker of The Seven Courses Of Perfection, you have successfully created the first six and now you must defeat me in order to finish the last*

The orchestra started playing in the background and so signified the battle between Nobody and Guardian of Food. The battle raged on as I tried to finish the dish before the dragon consumed me, I reached for the secret ingredient but he pinned me to the floor.

*Human, you have failed and as punishment you will pay the price as the others did*

I used the remaining strength I had left to blow a small wind that knocked the ingredient into the dish. A bright flash lit the room and the dragon roared in agony as it was sucked right back into the dish. I looked around to make sure no one saw that and placed the order on the cart and fell unconscious.

Norahx POV

"I think this is the most time we've spent together without something going wrong," it was pretty quiet.

"You mean besides the intercom that doesn't make sense," he joked.

"Yeah there is that," I couldn't help laughing, " that was the best food I've ever eaten and now if you'll excuse me I've got to go."

I walked to the restroom and when I passed by the waiter he was talking to one of the handy men about a bathroom. That's strange, I wonder what's wrong with the bathroom. As soon as I stepped into the girls bathroom something exploded and I was covered with some sort of dust.

Ienzo POV

"It's to late she's already gone inside, what in the world were you thinking," that idiot I swear.

The bathroom exploded and Norahx walked out and she was mad. Her body was glowing gold and she was shooting laser beams from her eyes.

"What the heck did you do to me you idiot, I'm going to kill you." She was really angry and started shooting lasers at Braig.

"Oh crap," was all Braig said before he was blasted into the wall and fell unconscious.

"Zexion, what's going on?" Saix appeared right next to me.

"So you knew the whole time?" I knew we wouldn't be able to fool them for long.

*The world is going to end*

"The one thing you say that we can understand and it's that, are you serious," stupid intercom system.

"I'm sorry about this, really I am," I felt really bad about ruining their perfect date.

"I know this was Xemnas and his doing, what happened to Norahx?" I really didn't want to say but he had every right to know.

"Xigbar was fixing the restroom when he accidentally released chemical into the bathroom. This specific chemical reacts with Norahx's unique DNA structure and has unlocked her hidden talents. The bad news is that she wants to destroy everything in her path."

"How do we stop her?" He summoned his claymore ready to fight if necessary, but we both new he wouldn't lay a hand on her. He would just end up getting killed.

"You two haven't actually kissed, if you kiss her the shock should jog her out of her mindless rage," the tables next to us exploded.

"How did you know?" His face started turning red.

"Xemnas," both of us said at the same time.

"I understand, if I die tell Norahx that I love her," he was really serious, I've never seen him so serious about something like this.

"You can tell her when you save her, I'll try to keep the others out of the way," he nodded his head and I dragged Braigs body out of the way.

Saix POV

She was still blowing stuff up, there was only one thing that would calm her rage. Zexion said the shock from our first kiss should knock out her rage.

"Norahx," I called her name and she stopped destroying things, but she was still glowing.

Norahx, I love you," I cupped her face In my hands and kissed her. Time seemed to slow down and this moment was one we would never forget.

The glow started to fade and I could feel her heartbeat slowing to normal. If Xemnas ever does this again I swear I'll kill him.

Xemnas POV

"I think next time we should just leave them be, what do you think Namine?"

"I think your right Xemnas, next time just leave them be."

Saix POV

"Next time you two go on a date I'll just create illusions of you to fool the others. That way we might avert another incident like this." I had to hand it to him, if it wasn't for him and Lexaeus things would have been a whole lot worse.

"Where is Xigbar, I'm going to kill him," Norahx wasn't happy and who could blame her.

"Norahx, even though this night wasn't quite what I had planned it didn't matter because you were here with me and that's what matters."

"Real deep Saix," Zexion couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing.

"That was sweet Saix," she gave me another kiss and that's when I realized we're all one crazy group of Nobodies.

Authors Note: Norahx is owned by CecilaHeart and not bad for my first challenge please read and review


End file.
